Marriage Proposal
by Ririn Chubby
Summary: Hanya sedikit cerita yang menceritakan bagaimana seorang Kim Jongin melamar kekasih mungilnya-Do Kyungsoo. (Sequel Sweet Moment). (Kaisoo) / YAOI. Don't Like Don't Read!


**Marriage Proposal**

**Cast: Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo**

**Pairing: Kaisoo**

**Genre: YAOI, Romance**

**Rating: T (mungkin)**

**Warning: OOC, typo, bahasa berantakan, alur yang terlalu cepat, bisa menyebabkan sakit mata dan mual-mual. Waspadalah!**

**Disclaimer: Maunya sih mereka itu punya saya, tapi fakta yang ada mutlak mengatakan kalau mereka itu punya Tuhan. Tapi cerita ini hasil dari otak saya sendiri. Jangan ditiru apalagi ngaku-ngaku. Kalau mau buat cerita pakai otak masing-masing. Intinya jangan nyakitin perasaan orang lain dengan tindakan yang tidak bertanggung jawab!**

**Summary: Hanya sedikit cerita yang menceritakan bagaimana seorang Kim Jongin melamar kekasih mungilnya—Do Kyungsoo.**

.

.

Ini sequel untuk ff Sweet Moment. Semoga suka dan tidak mengecewakan ya :*

.

.

_**Selamat membaca;)**_

.

.

.

.

Dengan langkah yang teratur, Do Kyungsoo—namja bertubuh mungil dengan paras yang manis—membimbing kaki mungilnya untuk berjalan menuju sebuah _**Coffee Shop**_ yang terletak di sekitar kawasan _**Myeongdong**_. Dengan menggunakan _**sneakers**_ berwarna putih, celana jeans selutut berwarna hitam yang terlihat begitu pas di kakinya, kaos _**V-neck**_ berlengan pendek dengan tulisan _**YOU**_ (besar) di depannya dan juga topi rajut berwarna biru muda yang menutupi helaian rambut hitamnya—Kyungsoo terlihat manis dan (mungkin) tampan dalam waktu bersamaan. Menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan, Kyungsoo terus saja mengembangkan senyumnya ketika mata bulatnya menangkap sesuatu yang membuatnya tertarik. Meraih ponselnya yang tersimpan di saku celananya, Kyungsoo lantas menggunakan kamera ponselnya untuk memotret seorang anak kecil yang tengah memegang beberapa balon. Kyungsoo tersenyum senang ketika hasil fotonya tidak begitu mengecewakan. Memasukkan kembali ponselnya, Kyungsoo segera melanjutkan langkahnya—kali ini lebih cepat. Ia tidak mau membuat seseorang yang sudah memiliki janji dengannya menunggunya terlalu lama—atau mungkin Kyungsoo sendiri yang akan menunggu lama. _**Untuk opsi yang kedua Kyungsoo sudah terbiasa.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Ryeoby Rin**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Lembutnya suara seorang yeoja yang memasuki indera pendengaran Kyungsoo—menandakan jika Kyungsoo sudah sampai di sebuah _**Coffee Shop**_ yang ditujunya. Sedikit membungkuk dan tersenyum pada pelayan yeoja yang berjaga di depan pintu _**Coffee Shop**_—sebelum Kyungsoo kembali melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki _**Coffee Shop**_ tersebut. Mata bulatnya ia gunakan untuk melihat ke sekeliling _**Coffee Shop**_ dan memutuskan untuk duduk di meja bernomor duabelas yang terletak di sudut pojok _**Coffee Shop**_—dengan dinding berbahan dasar kaca. Hal itu memudahkan Kyungsoo untuk melihat lalu-lalang orang-orang yang berada di luar _**Coffee Shop**_.

" _**Seporsi Chocolate Banana Cake dengan segelas Caramel Infusion Coffee**_," jawab Kyungsoo ketika seorang pelayan menghampirinya dan menanyakan apa yang ingin dipesannya.

Pelayan itu mengangguk kemudian mencatat pesanan Kyungsoo. Sedikit membungkuk, mengucapkan "mohon menunggu untuk pesanannya"—lantas membawa kaki jenjangnya untuk menyerahkan note yang terdapat pesanan Kyungsoo pada sang koki.

Lagi—Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling _**Coffee Shop**_. Mata bulatnya menemukan beberapa pasangan kekasih—yang mungkin saja sedang berkencan. Ada juga segerombol anak sekolah yang sedang asik menggoda satu sama lain—maupun sebuah keluarga harmonis yang sedang mengobrol dengan tenang. Kedua sudut bibir Kyungsoo tertarik berlawanan—dan membentuk senyum cerah yang sangat manis. _**Kyungsoo suka ketika di sekelilingnya merasa bahagia.**_

Melirik jam tangan yang tersemat di pergelangan tangan kirinya, Kyungsoo lantas menghela napas pelan. Limabelas menit sudah terlewati—itu artinya orang yang memiliki janji dengannya tidak datang tepat waktu dan Kyungsoo harus rela membiarkan dirinya kembali menunggu. _**Menunggu itu menyebalkan!**_

Pesanan datang. Pelayan yang berbeda kini tengah menaruh pesanan Kyungsoo di mejanya. Mengucapkan "selamat menikmati" pada Kyungsoo—dan Kyungsoo segera membalas dengan mengucapkan "terimakasih". Tidak lupa, bibirnya terulas senyum.

Kyungsoo segera memotong cake pesanannya menggunakan garpu berukuran sedang dan membawa cake itu untuk segera memasuki indera perasanya. Matanya berbinar cerah ketika lidahnya mencecap bagaimana lezatnya rasa cake itu. Kembali memotong cakenya, kemudian memasukkannya lagi ke dalam mulutnya. Hingga cake itu tersisa setengah—Kyungsoo tidak sadar jika seseorang yang berada di belakangnya kini tengah tersenyum hangat untuknya.

.

.

_**Ryeoby Rin**_

.

.

.

.

Jongin masih tersenyum ketika melihat kekasih mungilnya terus saja fokus pada cake yang tengah dimakannya. Berniat jahil dengan kekasihnya, Jongin lantas mengangkat kedua tangan besarnya ke udara, menempelkannya pada mata bulat Kyungsoo—guna untuk menutupi penglihatan Kyungsoo. Dan hal itu sukses membuat Kyungsoo terkejut.

Jongin mengulum bibirnya—berusaha menahan tawanya ketika Kyungsoo meraba-raba tangannya seperti orang kebingungan. Memiringkan kepalanya ke sebelah kanan, Kyungsoo segera membuka suaranya untuk bertanya.

" Siapa kau?" tanya Kyungsoo cukup sinis. Tangannya masih ia gunakan untuk meraba-raba tangan Jongin yang menutupi kedua mata bulatnya.

Jongin terkikik kecil sebelum menjawab.

" Aku seorang penculik. Cepat berdiri dan ikut denganku!" jawab Jongin dengan suaranya yang ia buat berbeda dari biasanya. Kyungsoo akan mengenalinya jika ia menggunakan suaranya yang asli.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya ketika indera pendengarannya merasa familiar dengan suara yang baru saja ia dengar. Suara itu sama seperti suara Kim Jongin—kekasihnya—tapi yang ini sedikit lebih berat.

Kyungsoo membuat ekspresi polos untuk beberapa saat—sebelum salah satu sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas. Membuat sebuah seringai—yang entah dengan siapa ia belajar untuk melakukan hal itu. Berhenti meraba-raba tangan yang menutupi kedua matanya, Kyungsoo dengan segera menggenggam kedua tangan besar itu dengan erat. Menariknya cukup kuat agar terlepas dari mata bulatnya—kemudian segera menancapkan gigi-gigi rapi miliknya ke salah satu tangan besar itu—dan sukses membuat sang empunya tangan meringis kesakitan.

" _**AWW!**_" ringis Jongin keras. Tangan sebelah kanannya yang telah menjadi korban kriminal—itu bohong—segera ia kibas-kibaskan dengan cepat. Berusaha untuk mengusir rasa sakit yang mendera tangannya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat dirinya berhasil menjahili Kim Jongin. Membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap sang kekasih, kemudian—

" Rasakan itu Tuan Kim!"—Kyungsoo berucap seraya menjulurkan lidahnya pada Jongin. Kembali pada posisi semula dan melanjutkan acara makannya yang sempat tertunda.

Jongin sendiri tengah mendengus kesal ketika lagi-lagi ia gagal menjahili Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo selalu bisa membalas kejahilan yang ia lakukan padanya. Mengukir senyum simpul di bibir tebalnya, kemudian memerintahkan tangan sebelah kirinya untuk melepas topi rajut yang tengah Kyungsoo pakai di helaian rambut hitamnya.

" Dasar nakal!" Jongin berucap setelah dirinya sudah duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan sang kekasih—tentu saja dengan meja yang berada diantara keduanya.

" Kurasa aku harus membelikanmu jam tangan atau jam dinding agar kau tidak lagi datang terlambat jika membuat janji denganku Tuan Kim!" Kyungsoo berujar sinis. Mata bulatnya melotot horror pada Jongin dengan posisi kedua tangan mungilnya yang berada di masing-masing sisi pinggang rampingnya.

Jongin meringis sedikit. Kemudian menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

" Tadi ada sesuatu yang harus kukerjakan sayang," Jongin menjawab.

Kyungsoo sedikit mendecih, kemudian mengganti posisi tangannya menjadi silang di depan dadanya.

" Alasanmu sudah basi Kim Jongin! Kurasa semua urusanmu itu memang lebih penting daripada aku—kekasihmu!" Kyungsoo kembali berujar sinis. _**Sungguh!**_ Ia sangat kesal ketika lagi-lagi dirinya harus menunggu lama jika ingin bertemu sang kekasih.

" Maafkan aku sayang.. Tadi itu benar-benar penting, jadi aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja.." Jongin meminta maaf. Tangan besarnya ia gunakan untuk meraih kedua tangan mungil milik Kyungsoo lantas mendaratkan bibir tebalnya pada kedua tangan mungil itu.

Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya ketika hatinya sudah mulai luluh dengan perlakuan Jongin. Ia benci ketika dirinya tidak bisa marah pada sang kekasih dalam jangka waktu yang lama. _**Yaaa—itu karena Kyungsoo sangat mencintai kekasihnya.**_

" _**Dasar bodoh!**_" umpat Kyungsoo. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengambil topi rajut miliknya kemudian melemparkannya ke wajah tampan sang kekasih. Jongin tidak marah—ia malah terkekeh ketika Kyungsoo bersikap seperti itu.

" Hey sayang! Kau mau tahu sesuatu tidak?" tanya Jongin. Wajahnya ia dekatkan pada wajah Kyungsoo dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

" Apa?" tanya Kyungsoo pelan. Jari telunjuk sebelah kanannya mendorong kening Jongin pelan guna menjauhkan wajah sang kekasih yang terlalu dekat dengan wajahnya.

Jongin tersenyum.

" _**Chanyeol sudah melamar Baekhyun..**_" ucap Jongin tenang.

Kyungsoo melongo. Otaknya belum bisa mencerna dengan baik informasi yang baru saja Jongin katakan. Mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua mata bulatnya, Kyungsoo segera bangun dari duduknya—berdiri dengan posisi kedua tangannya yang berpegangan pada kedua sisi meja. Wajahnya ia dekatkan dengan wajah Jongin.

" Benarkah?" tanya Kyungsoo antusias. Dan Jongin mengangguk dengan mantap.

" Aku membantu Chanyeol membuat kejutan spesial untuk Baekhyun—dan hal itulah yang menyebabkan aku datang terlambat untuk menemuimu," jelas Jongin.

Kedua sudut bibir Kyungsoo tertarik dengan kuat. Menyebabkan sebuah senyum lebar—yang menampilkan gigi-gigi rapinya—terulas di belahan _**heart shaped lips**_ miliknya. Dan dengan semangat Kyungsoo segera menghambur ke pelukan kekasihnya—tanpa menghiraukan tatapan geli (lucu) orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya.

Jongin hanya mampu diam ketika tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya dihantam dengan tubuh Kyungsoo.

" _**Sayaaaaang—Baekhyun yang dilamar Chanyeol, tapi kenapa kau yang merasa bahagia sekali?**_" tanya Jongin heran. Tangannya sudah memutuskan untuk membalas pelukan kekasihnya.

Kyungsoo diam beberapa detik, kemudian melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh tegap kekasihnya. Mencium pelipis sebelah kiri kekasihnya, lalu kembali ke kursinya.

Kembali—Kyungsoo menunjukkan senyuman lebarnya.

" Tentu saja aku bahagia Jongin! Akhirnya si _**tiang listrik**_ Chanyeol dan si _**cerewet**_ Baekhyun akan menikah juga!" Kyungsoo menjawab dengan ceria.

Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Berpikir sebentar, sebelum—

" Tapi kan aku tidak bilang jika Baekhyun sudah menerima lamaran Chanyeol sayang. Aku hanya bilang Chanyeol sudah melamar Baekhyun,"—Jongin berniat untuk menjahili Kyungsoo lagi.

Kyungsoo terdiam. Ekspresi ceria yang tadinya tergambar dengan jelas di wajah manisnya, kini berangsur-angsur menguap dan tergantikan dengan ekspresi terkejut—mata bulatnya yang sedikit melotot.

" A—apa maksudmu Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo terbata. Kyungsoo merasa was-was. _**Jangan katakan jika Baekhyun menolak lamaran Chanyeol!**_

Jongin sedikit menyeringai—dan Kyungsoo tidak menyadari itu.

" _**Mungkin saja Baekhyun menolak lamaran Chanyeol sayang**_.." ucap Jongin tenang.

Dan Kyungsoo merasakan persendian di kedua lututnya sedikit melemas. Kepalanya sedikit ia tundukkan untuk menyembunyikan buliran bening yang tiba-tiba saja memaksa keluar dari kedua mata bulatnya.

Tidak mungkin kan Baekhyun menolak lamaran Chanyeol. Mereka itu pasangan yang serasi. Walaupun mereka menyebalkan, tapi Kyungsoo sangat mengharapkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menikah lalu menjalani kehidupan yang baru bersama-sama. _**Itu doa Kyungsoo untuk kedua sahabatnya.**_

" J—jongin…" Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya dan memanggil kekasihnya dengan suaranya yang sedikit serak. Wajahnya sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda jika ia akan menangis. Dan Jongin yang melihat ekspresi kekasihnya berubah seperti itu, segera bangkit dari kursinya lantas sedikit berjongkok di hadapan kekasihnya. Membawa tubuh mungil Kyungsoo ke pelukannya dan mengusap belakang kepala Kyungsoo dengan sayang.

" Ada apa sayang?" tanya Jongin lembut.

" Kau berbohong kan jika Baekhyun menolak lamaran Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo bertanya.

Dan Jongin tahu kenapa kekasihnya bisa berekspresi seperti tadi. Menghela napas pelan, sebelum Jongin mengejek dirinya sendiri "bodoh". Ia tidak suka Kyungsoo bersedih, apalagi itu karena ulahnya.

Bergerak pelan untuk melepaskan tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dari pelukannya—kemudian membawa tangan besarnya untuk menangkup kedua pipi berisi milik Kyungsoo. Mengelus pelan kedua pipi Kyungsoo, sebelum mendaratkan bibir tebalnya di _**heart shaped lips**_ milik kekasihnya. Hanya menempel—dan hanya sebentar.

" Maaf sayang—aku hanya bercanda tadi," lagi—Jongin berucap dengan lembut.

Kyungsoo terdiam. Masih mencerna apa yang baru saja dikatakan kekasih tampannya itu.

" Kau sedang menjahili-ku ya?" tanya Kyungsoo. Matanya mendelik tajam ketika melihat wajah Jongin.

" Maaf sayang.."

" _**Dasar idiot!"**_ maki Kyungsoo. Tangannya dengan cepat ia daratkan di pipi kekasihnya dan menariknya dengan kuat

Kembali—Jongin meringis dengan keras.

" _**Sayaaaaang—ini sakit**_," rengek Jongin. Wajahnya ia buat se-memelas mungkin.

" Aku tidak peduli!" ujar Kyungsoo tegas. Dan Jongin cemberut ketika mendapat balasan seperti itu dari Kyungsoo.

Melupakan apa yang baru saja terjadi, Kyungsoo kembali bertanya pada Jongin.

" Kejutan apa yang dibuat Chanyeol untuk Baekhyun, Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo.

" Aku tidak tahu! Aku hanya menyiapkan berpuluh-puluh _**balon berbentuk hati**_ sayang—selebihnya Chanyeol sendiri yang melakukannya," Jongin menjawab dengan senyum manis terulas di bibir tebalnya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

" Kau sudah makan?" Kyungsoo mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

" Sudah. Chanyeol yang mentraktir-ku tadi,"

Lagi—Kyungsoo kembali mengangguk. Kemudian kembali melihat jam yang tersemat di pergelangan tangan kirinya—dan menemukan jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 17.30 sore.

" Setelah ini kita mau ke mana Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin menatap sebentar wajah manis sang kekasih.

" Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat sayang.." jawab Jongin dengan tangan kanannya yang mengapit hidung Kyungsoo gemas.

" Kita pergi sekarang?" tanya Kyungsoo. Tangannya sudah bergerak untuk memakai kembali topi rajutnya dan berniat mengeluarkan uang dari dalam dompetnya untuk membayar makanan dan minuman yang telah dipesannya—sebelum gerakan tangannya ditahan oleh Jongin.

" Biar aku saja yang membayarnya sayang…" ucap Jongin dengan lembut seraya tangannya mengeluarkan beberapa uang dari dalam dompetnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis.

" Terimakasih Jongin.."

.

.

_**Ryeoby Rin**_

.

.

.

.

Dengan menggunakan mobil mewahnya—_**Pagani Zonda C12F**_—Kim Jongin membawa dirinya serta sang kekasih untuk menuju ke sungai Han. Selama perjalanan menuju sungai Han, hanya kesunyian yang terjadi diantara keduanya. Jongin yang fokus terhadap jalanan yang ada di depannya dan Kyungsoo yang fokus terhadap mimpinya—Kyungsoo tertidur.

Menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sang kekasih, Jongin tersenyum ketika melihat Kyungsoo tertidur dengan tangan yang mendekap erat boneka Pororo berukuran mungil miliknya. Jongin yang membelikan boneka itu dan sengaja menyimpannya di dalam mobil—agar Kyungsoo bisa memeluknya jika tertidur di dalam mobil.

Mengulurkan salah satu tangannya, Jongin lantas mengusap kepala Kyungsoo dengan pelan.

" Kau terlihat begitu lelah Kyung," gumam Jongin. Kemudian mengembalikan pandangannya untuk fokus terhadap jalanan yang tengah dilewatinya.

.

.

.

" Sayang—kita sudah sampai," Jongin berujar. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengguncang bahu Kyungsoo dengan pelan.

" Eung—," Kyungsoo sedikit mengerang, kemudian menggeliatkan tubuhnya. Membuka mata bulatnya secara perlahan—dan menemukan wajah Jongin yang cukup dekat dengan wajahnya.

" Jongin.." panggil Kyungsoo dengan suara khas orang bangun tidur.

Jongin tidak menjawab panggilan Kyungsoo, namun bibirnya dengan cepat ia gerakkan untuk menggapai bibir kekasihnya. Memagut bibir Kyungsoo dengan lembut sebelum menghisap cukup kuat bibir itu—dan melepaskannya.

" Ayo keluar! Kita sudah sampai," ucap Jongin seraya melepaskan sabuk pengaman yang digunakan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan segera keluar dari dalam mobil.

Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas dan menatap takjub pada pemandangan yang berada di atas langit sana. Bulan yang bersinar terang—dengan cahaya bintang yang bertaburan.

" Indah sekali.." gumam Kyungsoo dengan senyum cerahnya.

Jongin ikut mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas dan terkekeh pelan ketika tahu hal apa yang sudah membuat kekasihnya berekspresi seperti itu. Salah satu kesukaan Kyungsoo, menatap bulan dan bintang di malam hari.

Menggapai salah satu tangan mungil Kyungsoo, kemudian menggenggamnya dengan erat. Membawa kakinya untuk melangkah menuju salah satu jembatan yang ada di sungai Han.

.

.

_**Ryeoby Rin**_

.

.

.

.

Jembatan _**Nodeulseom**_ adalah salah satu jembatan yang berada di sekitar kawasan sungai Han—dan Jongin memilih jembatan itu untuk menghabiskan waktu berdua bersama sang kekasih. Angin yang berhembus cukup kencang ditambah dengan cahaya bulan dan bintang yang begitu indah menambah kesan tersendiri untuk Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

Berjalan dengan langkah pelan, Jongin membawa tubuhnya untuk mendekati sang kekasih yang saat ini tengah merentangkan kedua tangannya seraya memejamkan kedua mata bulatnya. Belahan _**heart**_ _**shaped lips**_ miliknya terulas senyum yang sangat manis. _**Senyum yang selalu Jongin sukai.**_

Tepat berada di belakang tubuh mungil Kyungsoo, Jongin lantas memerintahkan kedua lengan besarnya untuk mendarat di perut rata Kyungsoo. Membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Kyungsoo dan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma _**vanilla**_ yang selalu menjadi candu untuknya. Mengeratkan pelukannya pada perut Kyungsoo—dan menikmati udara segar bersama sang terkasih.

Kyungsoo membuka kedua mata bulatnya ketika merasakan bahwa ada seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang. Menarik kedua sudut bibirnya berlawanan, membentuk sebuah senyum yang sangat tulus. Mengusap lengan Jongin yang berada di perutnya, kemudian sedikit memiringkan kepalanya ke arah kanan (arah di mana Jongin membenamkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Kyungsoo) dan kembali memejamkan kedua mata bulatnya, menikmati malam bersama sang terkasih.

.

.

_**Ryeoby Rin**_

.

.

.

.

Jongin sudah melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh mungil kekasihnya—tapi posisi tubuhnya masih berada di belakang Kyungsoo. Menyandarkan kedua tangannya di sandaran jembatan, dan mata tajamnya menatap lurus ke depan—melihat bagaimana indahnya sungai Han ketika malam hari. Sekilas Jongin terlihat seperti masih memeluk Kyungsoo—ya walaupun itu memang benar sih.

" Sayang.." panggil Jongin lembut.

" Iya sayang," Kyungsoo menjawab panggilan kekasihnya dengan suara yang tak kalah lembutnya.

Menolehkan kepalanya ke sebelah kiri, Jongin lantas mengecup pipi berisi Kyungsoo dengan gemas. Dan Kyungsoo meresponnya dengan tawa pelan, merasa lucu dengan perbuatan Jongin yang seperti itu. Jongin seperti sedang mengecup pipi anak kecil berusia tiga tahun—mengecup dengan bibir yang ditekan cukup kuat di pipi yang tengah dikecupnya.

" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mungkin sebentar lagi akan menikah Kyung," ujar Jongin.

" Lalu apa masalahnya jika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akan segera menikah?" tanya Kyungsoo heran. Keningnya sedikit berkerut karena ucapan Jongin tadi.

" Tidak ada. Tapi—apa kau tidak ingin seperti mereka Kyung?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo menambah kerutan di keningnya.

" Maksudmu?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan sang kekasih, Kyungsoo justru balik bertanya pada Jongin. Ia tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Jongin tadi.

" Kau tidak ingin segera menikah Kyung?" Jongin kembali bertanya. Kali ini ia membawa tubuhnya untuk sedikit menjauh dari tubuh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap wajah tampan sang kekasih dengan kerutan yang masih tertera di keningnya.

" _**Bahkan aku belum berpikir untuk hal yang satu itu Jongin**_," jawab Kyungsoo.

" Benarkah?" tanya Jongin—dan Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jongin.

" _**Sekalipun aku yang berniat untuk menikahimu Kyung?**_" lagi—Jongin kembali bertanya. Kali ini suaranya terdengar cukup pelan.

Kyungsoo terdiam saat indera pendengarannya menangkap dengan jelas apa yang baru saja kekasihnya ucapkan. Apa Jongin ingin menikahinya?

Masih dengan fokus mata yang memandang ke arah sang kekasih, Kyungsoo melihat tangan Jongin bergerak masuk ke dalam saku celananya—seperti ingin mengambil sesuatu dari saku celana tersebut. Dan tubuh Kyungsoo sedikit tersentak ke belakang saat indera penglihatannya melihat dengan jelas benda apa yang berada di genggaman kekasihnya.

_**Benda itu—**_

.

.

_**Ryeoby Rin**_

.

.

.

.

Jongin menatap wajah kekasihnya dan menyunggingkan senyum manisnya ketika menangkap ekspresi terkejut yang terlukis di wajah manis sang kekasih. Mengabaikan ekspresi yang terlukis di wajah sang kekasih, Jongin lantas membawa kedua kakinya untuk melangkah dengan pelan. Melangkah untuk mendekat pada Kyungsoo—dengan senyum yang masih terulas sempurna di bibir tebalnya.

Namun sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan Jongin terjadi—

.

.

.

.

.

.

—Jongin tidak sengaja menginjak simpul tali sepatunya yang terlepas. Menyebabkan dirinya terhuyung ke depan dan kedua lututnya sukses menyentuh lantai jembatan yang saat itu tengah dipijaknya. Jongin tidak mempermasalahkan kedua lututnya yang terasa sakit. Yang Jongin permasalahkan saat ini adalah—benda yang tadi berada digenggamannya sudah terjatuh ke dasar sungai. Jongin tidak sadar jika tadi tangannya terangkat dengan tinggi, lalu sedikit merenggangkan genggaman pada benda tersebut—yang menghasilkan benda itu sukses terjatuh ke dasar sungai. _**Jongin shock—sangat shock.**_

Keadaan yang dialami Jongin juga terjadi pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sudah melengkungkan bibirnya ke atas, membentuk sebuah senyum manis untuk sang kekasih. Tetapi, baru beberapa detik senyuman itu terulas di bibirnya, ia harus rela membungkam senyuman manisnya dan menggantinya dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Tubuhnya pun sedikit menegang saat mata bulatnya melihat hal apa yang baru saja terjadi pada kekasih tampannya. Jongin terjatuh—dan benda yang berada digenggamannya hilang tak berbekas.

Entah kenapa Kyungsoo merasa kecewa saat ini. Memilih menundukkan kepalanya, Kyungsoo berusaha kuat untuk menahan airmatanya agar tidak mengalir. Kyungsoo senang ketika tahu Jongin berniat untuk melamarnya—walaupun Jongin tidak mengatakan itu padanya. Tapi, hal itu terpaksa gagal karena sebuah _**'kecelakaan'**_ kecil yang sangat tak terduga.

.

.

_**Ryeoby Rin**_

.

.

.

.

Jongin sudah berdiri dari posisi terjatuhnya—setelah sebelumnya mengikat terlebih dahulu simpul tali sepatunya yang terlepas. Sedikit mengusap kedua lututnya yang terasa sakit, lantas membawa kedua mata tajamnya untuk melihat sang kekasih. Jongin sedikit menyeringai ketika kekasih mungilnya itu masih saja menundukkan kepalanya.

" _**Maaf sayang,"**_ batin Jongin.

Berjalan dengan langkah pelan, Jongin membawa tubuhnya untuk mendekat ke hadapan sang kekasih. Tangannya kembali ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya—mengeluarkan sebuah benda yang bentuknya sama seperti benda yang tadi terjatuh ke dalam sungai (benda berbentuk kotak). Membuka benda tersebut dan memperlihatkan sebuah benda—lagi—berbentuk lingkaran dengan sebuah permata berukuran sedang yang terdapat di salah satu bagiannya. Di dalamnya terukir inisial sebuah nama—_**J&K.**_

Mengukir senyum yang sangat manis, Jongin membawa benda tersebut ke hadapan sang kekasih yang saat ini masih saja menundukkan kepalanya. Memegang dagu sang kekasih dengan lembut, lantas membawa wajah kekasihnya agar menatapnya.

" _**Will you merry me?"**_

.

.

_**Ryeoby Rin**_

.

.

.

.

Tubuh mungilnya menegang seketika. Mata bulatnya semakin membulat ketika ia memelototkan matanya terlalu berlebihan. Mulutnya pun ikut serta untuk membuat bulatan kecil—menambah kesan terkejut yang amat sangat.

" J—jongin.." panggil Kyungsoo dengan terbata. Wajah dan tubuhnya masih menunjukkan ekspresi yang sama seperti tadi.

Jongin tersenyum manis.

" Maaf sayang, aku hanya bercanda tadi," ucap Jongin lembut.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab apapun ucapan kekasihnya.

" _**Yang tadi itu termasuk rencanaku untuk melamarmu sayang. Yang terjatuh tadi hanya sebuah kotak—bukan kotak dengan cincin di dalamnya. Maaf jika caraku ini tidak romantis dan tidak membuatmu terkesan. Aku hanya ingin menjadi diriku sendiri saat melamarmu—bukan menjadi orang lain. Kau tahu aku tidak bisa membuat suasana menjadi romantis, jadi aku hanya melakukan apa yang aku bisa**_," jelas Jongin. Tangannya masih setia memperlihatkan kotak dengan cincin di dalamnya ke hadapan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya setelah telinganya mendengar penjelasan kekasihnya. Sedikit menatap wajah tampan kekasihnya, sebelum memeluk tubuh tegap kekasihnya dan terisak di dada bidang Jongin.

" _**Bodoh! Dasar bodoh!**_" maki Kyungsoo. Tangan sebelah kanannya ia gunakan untuk memukul-mukul cukup keras dada bidang kekasihnya. Jongin tidak merasakan apapun akibat pukulan Kyungsoo di dadanya, ia malah mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh mungil kekasihnya.

" _**Bodoh! Kim Jongin Bodoh! Dasar idiot!"**_ Kyungsoo masih terus saja memaki sang kekasih—dan masih saja memukul-mukul dada bidangnya.

" Maaf sayang—maafkan aku," ucap Jongin lembut.

Kyungsoo menghentikan aksi memukul-mukul dada bidang Jongin dan bergerak untuk melepaskan tubuh mungilnya dari rengkuhan hangat sang kekasih. Menatap wajah tampan sang kekasih dengan kedua mata bulatnya yang sedikit memerah. Mengukir senyum manis di belahan _**heart shaped lips**_ miliknya, menangkup kedua pipi tirus kekasihnya—sebelum belahan bibirnya bertemu dengan belahan bibir sang kekasih.

Kyungsoo memejamkan kedua matanya—begitu pula dengan Jongin. Kyungsoo memagut bibir bawah Jongin dengan lembut dan Jongin memagut bibir atas Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Saling melumat, menghisap dan menggigit—keduanya begitu menikmati ciuman yang mereka lakukan.

Maksud hati masih ingin melanjutkan ciuman itu—tapi paru-paru keduanya tidak mengizinkan. Melepaskan tautan bibir masing-masing, setelah dirasa napasnya sudah cukup sesak.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Kemudian memerintahkan bibir tebalnya untuk mendarat di kening Kyungsoo. Mengecupnya dengan sayang—dan juga lama.

.

.

_**Ryeoby Rin**_

.

.

.

.

Jongin sudah melepaskan kecupannya di kening Kyungsoo. Kini keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain. Kyungsoo mengagumi wajah Jongin yang begitu tampan—dan Jongin mengagumi wajah Kyungsoo yang sangat manis—_**bahkan lebih manis dari seorang yeoja.**_

" Jongin.." Kyungsoo memanggil kekasihnya.

" Iya sayang?" respon Jongin.

" _**I—ini sangat romantis,"**_ ucap Kyungsoo. _**Heart shaped lips**_ miliknya mengukir senyum yang sangat manis.

Jongin ikut tersenyum.

" Kau suka?" tanya Jongin. Dan Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

" _**Will you merry me?"**_ ulang Jongin. Mata tajamnya menatap kekasihnya dengan sangat lembut.

Kyungsoo terdiam sebentar, sebelum—

.

.

.

" _**Yes, I do!"—**_menjawab pertanyaan Jongin dengan lembut.

Jongin melebarkan senyumnya—membuat gigi-gigi rapinya terlihat. _**Jongin bahagia—sangat bahagia.**_

Do Kyungsoo, namja mungil dan manis. Namja menggemaskan yang dua tahun terakhir selalu mengisi hari-harinya dengan penuh keceriaan. Namja yang berada di relung hatinya—dan namja yang sangat ia cintai. Namja yang menerima lamarannya dan bersedia untuk menikah dengannya—guna menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

Sekali lagi—Jongin merasa sangat bahagia.

Masih dengan senyuman lebar yang terulas di bibir tebalnya, Jongin segera mengambil cincin tersebut dari kotaknya dan memakaikannya ke jari manis Kyungsoo yang sebelah kiri. Selesai, Jongin segera menggenggam kedua tangan mungil Kyungsoo dengan erat dan mengecupnya dengan sayang.

.

.

_**Ryeoby Rin**_

.

.

.

.

Saling menatap dengan bibir yang terulas sebuah senyuman—Jongin dan Kyungsoo saling mendekatkan wajah satu sama lain. Mempersempit jarak diantara mereka yang berakhir dengan menempelnya—lagi—belahan bibir masing-masing. Hanya menempel, tidak ada pergerakan apapun.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah melepaskan ciuman mereka. Dengan wajahnya yang berdekatan (karena hidung mereka saling bersentuhan), Jongin membuka suaranya.

" _**Terimakasih sayang… Aku mencintaimu**_.." ucap Jongin lembut. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengelus dengan pelan pipi berisi milik kekasihnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, sebelum—

" _**Sama-sama Jongin… Dan aku juga mencintaimu**_…"—membalas ucapan kekasihnya.

Kyungsoo menjauhkan wajahnya dari sang kekasih, kemudian membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang kekasihnya. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk memeluk Jongin erat—_**sangat erat.**_

Lagi—senyum manis penuh kebahagiaan tertoreh di bibir tebal milik Jongin. Mengangkat kedua lengan besarnya ke udara—lantas membalas pelukan kekasih mungilnya dengan erat. Bahkan jauh lebih erat dari pelukan Kyungsoo terhadapnya.

.

.

.

.

_**Kim Jongin memilik cara tersendiri untuk membahagiakan sang kekasih—dan Do Kyungsoo selalu terkesan dengan setiap perlakuan Kim Jongin terhadap dirinya.**_

_**Tidak perlu menjadi orang lain—jika dengan caramu sendiri mampu membuat pasanganmu mengulas senyum indah di bibirnya.**_

.

.

.

_**Fin**_

.

.

.

_**Hai semuanyaaaaaaaa ^^**_

_**Aku datang lagiiii :D ada yang kangen aku gak? *semoga ada**_

_**Nah, inih sequelnya Sweet Moment. Semoga kalian suka dan semoga gak mengecewakan yah :***_

_**Maaf tulisanku masih berantakan, aku masih belajar.**_

_**Sedikit curhat—awalnya aku gak peduli sama silent reader, aku berpikir kalian yang udah dengan ikhlasnya memberikan review untukku—itu udah membuatku senang. Amat sangat senang. Tapi yah lama-kelamaan kesel juga yah sama silent reader ituh -_- mungkin mereka gak pernah diajarin untuk saling menghormati dan menghargai satu sama lain -_-**_

_**Yaudah lah yah, mungkin mereka lelah!**_

_**Terus aku juga menitipkan ff-ku ke salah satu Fp EXO di facebook. Jadi jika kalian menemukan ff yang sama—itu memang ff buatanku.**_

_**Dan—TERIMAKASIH UNTUK KALIAN YANG SUDAH MEREVIEW SEMUA FF-KU. KARENA KALIAN AKU JADI SEMANGAT UNTUK MEMBUAT TULISAN YANG LAIN. KALIAN BENAR-BENAR MEMBERI SEMANGAT UNTUKKU! SEKALI LAGI AKU UCAPKAN TERIMAKASIH BANYAK *peluksatu-satu**_

_**Terakhir—**_

_**Yang berkenan dan ikhlas..**_

_**Bisa memberikan reviewnya untukku?**_

_**Kritik dan saran diterima dengan lapang dada dan tangan terbuka :***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Terimakasiiiiiiiiiii ^^**_


End file.
